


Public Displays

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, Marking, Omega Quentin Beck, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: As much as Quentin hates any outward displays in public, no nuzzling, no scenting, and god forbid Tony try to kiss him, but he loves being marked up. Begs for the kisses, bites, and bruises Tony leaves on his omega’s skin.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Public Displays

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Eighteen - ABO Marking

“More,” Quentin breathes, panting really, as he rocks on Tony’s cock. Tony gives him what he wants, bites again, and again, sucking marks all up and down Quentin’s neck. As much as Quentin hates any outward displays in public, no nuzzling, no scenting, and god forbid Tony try to kiss him, but he loves being marked up. Begs for the kisses, bites, and bruises Tony leaves on his omega’s skin. 

Later, after Quentin’s cleaned himself up, and returned to bed, he curls into Tony’s side with a pleased hum. 

“You need to expand your repertoire,” Quentin says. “My neck isn’t the only place my skin shows.” 

“It’s what draws everyone’s eyes though.” Tony nuzzles at Quentin’s neck, deepens one of the marks he already made. Quentin lets out a soft noise, tips his head to the side to give Tony more room to work with. 

Tony kisses down Quentin’s chest, holding his arm out to kiss down to his wrist, biting there, sucking a mark over the delicate veins. Quentin, for all his hardness and sharpness, bruises easily. 

“Mm, yes, now do the other,” Quentin purrs, holds out his other arm. 

Tony kisses Quentin’s fingers, his palm, kisses his wrist and up his forearm. Quentin makes an impatient noise and arches slightly, pushing his wrist at Tony’s mouth. Teasing him is so much fun, he gets all impatient and worked up. He finally bites Quentin’s wrist, sucks a mark that blooms dark purple. Quentin holds his wrists out to examine the matching set, purring happily. 

Quentin curls his fingers in Tony’s hair, pulls him down into hot, hungry kisses. 

Later, when Quentin’s leading the panel at his conference, he makes sure to roll up his sleeves, speak with his hands, flashing the bruises on his wrists, tipping his head up to show off the bites on his neck. His eyes find Tony’s in the audience. Tony feels a bolt of heat go through him. 

Quentin may not like public displays of affection, but he does like to display his Alpha’s marks.


End file.
